Christmas from the heart
by Theresa471
Summary: Seaview is asked to help out in a rescue of children and Naval personnel on an island being violently hit by a storm during the week of Christmas. They are hoping to make it back in time for Christmas to celebrate the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas from the heart...

Admiral Harriman needed to play Santa Clause once again for the Institute and the families of the Seaview. However he had always hated the idea, even though years ago Chief Curly Jones had taken over the chore along with others.

However he's stuck for this year since the Seaview won't be home until late evening for Christmas eve. They had gotten involved with a rescue mission of young children from an Philippines small island name Palawan. They had gotten hit with a storm to knock out all power and any rescue efforts until after the heavy rains, winds and thunder storms were over.

Seaview had been in the general area delivering supplies to a local Naval base.

Captain Lee Crane was bored out of his mind with the cruise,while his best friend Admiral Harriman Nelson was back at the Institute attending meetings mostly financial in order to run certain projects for the rest of the year. Captain Crane elected to go on the cruise even though it was supposed to be just dropping off supplies and personnel to the base. Captain Mark Johnson was a friend of the Admiral and asked him for this favor.

Since it was late after signing the log with finishing up his watch. He had stopped by sickbay for a moment. Doctor Jamieson was working on a crewman name Andy Johnson electrician having fallen from a ladder. He had pulled his right leg when hitting the ground. Doctor Jamieson was giving him heat therapy to help with the muscles, tendons and nerves in the upper part of the right thigh.

Doc looked up to see the captain standing just outside of the alcove. "Can I help you, skipper?"

"It would seem to be a rash of leg issues on this vessel. Is it possible you can give me something for the pain I am having Doc?" Lee said calmly with the doctor finishing up his medical expertise on the electrician.

Moments later with the captain waiting in his office nervously. "All right Lee I will give you the shot to help with the pain. Eventually as time goes by. You're going to be needing to cut back on all of your duties and including diving missions. I know this is hard for you to swallow at this time. Eventually you will make the decision along with the idea of taking over the Institute once Harriman finally retires."

"How well do I know it doc. But right now I just can't. Now if you will be quick about the shot. I will be heading for my cabin to try and sleep." Lee said with anger building...

Doctor Jamieson taking the syringe out of his lab coat in order to check the amount of the fluid he would be shooting into his veins. "All right Captain pull down your pants so that I can hit the area of the pain."

He does as he was told by the doctor with dropping his uniform pants to have him plunge the fluid into his veins. Moments later the pain medication began to work in his system. "Thanks Doc!" Lee smiled before leaving the office to head for his cabin alone. While his wife was home at the Institute or beach house taking care of his boys. He had missed them a great deal during this time of the year. At least they will be able to see Santa Claus.

Some time Later...

Captain Lee Crane woke quickly with the intercom buzzing. Getting off the bunk with his feet hitting the floor without the pain in his right leg. "Yes, sparks what is it?" He sounded annoyed in his voice.

"Sir, we are receiving a distress call from a small island name Palawan. Several children, personnel from the Naval base needed to be taken off the island with a possible Tsunami to wipe out the island in eight hours." Sparks said over the intercom.

"Have Executive officer Riley to change course and wake everyone up for the rescue?" Lee said with his heart beginning to race on him, along with a slight rise in his blood pressure.

"Aye Skipper. Commander Morton is on his way to the Control room." He responded.

"How soon until we arrive to the island?" He asked calmly while wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

"Two hours sir at flank speed." Sparks said with Commander Morton walking down to the radio shack to speak with him.

"Are you talking to the Captain?" Morton asked softly...

"Aye sir. He's going to be getting dressed before coming to the Control room." Sparks said to the Commander.

"Very well." As he heads back to the plotting table to wait for the command staff all but Admiral Nelson.

On the island of Palawan...

There was mass chaos happening with the heavy rains causing a great deal of damage to the huts and main hospital with a staff of eight. Personnel having to be on the island for leave and checking on the children had gotten caught.

Radioman Geoffrey Gaines one of those on leave was able to send off a coded S.O.S. message for anyone in the area to help with getting everyone off the island before the Tsunami arrives. Checking his equipment for the final time. He had made sure that the signal going out was strong. The young radioman looks up into the darkened skies knowing what was ahead of them.

Seeing two of the small boys ages 5 and 6 years old. He was going to grab them and try and find the small cave that he visited a few times during the past year. At least this way they will be protected from the elements...

"Come on Tuni and Swanie we must go now before the rains come again." Holding onto there tiny hands moving quickly with the rains becoming harder once more...

In unison: Speaking softly..."We are scared Geoffrey." Holding tightly against the the radioman with the pelts of the cold rain hitting their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas from the heart

Chapter Two

It was getting worst outside of the cave. Tuni and Swanie never liked thunder and lightening for there early years. The radioman Geoffrey Gaines had made a fire with the brush that was inside the cave. There were no animals of any kind. Since he had scoped it out a number of times during his visit.

"Try and sleep the both of you. Hopefully soon the thunder and lightening is going to end soon." He said with placing more dry twigs into the flames bringing up the heat sensation.

Closing there eyes. He felt better that they were here and not in that storm. Even though the parents were dead being killed by the blowing winds to knock them both into the river.

He was able to fall asleep himself with the last sounds of the two boys asleep and snoring.

Captain Lee Crane had gathered all of the rescue teams into the cargo bay to discuss the options. He was restless in a way that it was able to be picked up by those attending. "I will be in charge of the teams. We will need to check every inch of the island to see if we are able to find the children and the Naval personnel."

"And what about the Tsunami sir?' Kowalski dressed in his green fatigues asked the question standing next to his friend Patterson.

"It's why we need to be quick about it everyone. Reports tell us it can happen at any time. So we need to move out quick with the Continental and other rescue vehicles. I will pilot the Continental, while Kowalski, Commander Adams will take out the FS1 and FS-2. So stand by now with getting the teams ready." Lee said with moving away to head on over to the Continental to check the controls. Doctor Jamieson and a corpsman will be carrying medical supplies in case they find the children.

Everyone broke up to head towards the destination. The Control room was going to be very busy in a few moments with all of the traffic. Radar and sonar men Phil Simpson and Ron Hanson will be in charge to keep track of the storm and the Tsunami.

Commander Morton already had a headache just thinking what can happen with the rescue operation during the holiday season. Even his own wife Connie was planning something special. However now on this particular cruise really messed things up for everyone.

On board the Continental...

Captain Lee Crane placing the ear phones over his head in order to speak with the other vessels and Sparks. He was anxious to get onto the island to begin the search. Sitting next to him was Chief Francis Sharkey in the co-pilot's seat, and behind him was a team that was basically new to the Seaview, even though they had experience in the Navy seals.

"Continental to Seaview we are ready to take off." Lee said with his request over the mike in his hand.

"Roger Continental and good luck Skipper." Morton replied from the plotting table.

As they take off from the hatchway of the cargo bay. The Continental flew up into the sky after breaking the surface. They were able to be seen over the radar and sonar systems of the Control room.

Lee Crane once again had butterflies in his stomach with the power of the new vessel developed by the Institute and his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane.

He looked back at the rest of the group anxious to get started with the search of the island. The situation was not getting any easier for those on the island. The rain and wind had picked up a great deal making it hard for the rest of the personnel.

Twenty minutes later the Continental and the combat/rescue group flew over the island with the howling wind, rains and the thunder and lightening was giving Captain Lee Crane trouble with the controls, otherwise he made a course change to head for the beach. While everyone was getting ready as well with the weather gear.

"We will land on the beach before the waves and tide begin to erode." Crane ordered exhaling into the lungs. He was trying to relieved some of the tension building in his bones.

Moments later...

Chief Sharkey opened up the hatchway to have the group move out of the vessel to begin looking for the children and Naval personnel...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Geoffrey woke quickly when he heart the clapped of the thunder. The two were still asleep as he had gotten up to check outside. He knew it was a waste of time, but he needed to try never the less.

The rain and wind was coming down and blowing hard to almost knock him down. Picking himself up, he heard a strange noise sounding like a vehicle flying on over. He was able to get a glimpse of it looking look the pictures he had seen in classified files from the Nelson Institute.

He was praying from his heart that it was a rescue party to get him, Tuni, Swanie and the rest of the island quickly.

He needed to head back inside to wake the two to let them know in what he had heard. "Listen, you two, I need for the both of you to stay inside the cave while I try and find who is here to rescue us. It's not going to be easy. So please stay together by the fire. Ok?"

The both of them in unison shook their heads in unison with the agreement to stay inside the cave. "Don't worry Geoffrey, we will listen to you." Tuni replied feeling a chill come on with his body.

Radioman Gaines was scared and needed to get up his nerve...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Soaked to the bones...Gaines kept on moving looking for those that was in that vehicle he seen flying around...

However with luck he saw someone heading into another direction on foot. Lee Crane trudging through the mud from the heavy rains and wind. He heard a voice calling out to them...

"OVER HERE!" Geoffrey cried out through the whipping winds and rain pelting his face. He felt relieved for the most part. He tried to run towards them, but instead Lee and his group arrived quickly. "Thank god! I am Radioman Geoffrey Gaines of the naval base. I have two small boys from the village inside a cave. There parents were killed from the rains." He announced with grave emotion for the two boys.

"Are you hurt at all Mr. Gaines? Please show us where this cave is?" Lee asked with concern in his demeanor.

"I will show you. What about the others Captain?"

"We have other teams right now looking for them. Hopefully soon we will find them. Come on lets move before the rain gets any worst and the Tsunaln begins." Lee said looking around.

They started to move as fast as they could with stopping for a brief moment to catch there breaths. Especially for Captain Crane, it's been awhile since he was involved in this type of situation and conditions. He wasn't getting any younger...

15 minutes later they arrived seeing the small cave and the entrance. "They are inside Captain Crane." Gaines says with wiping the droplets from his face...


	3. Chapter 3

Christms from the heart

Chapter Three

On board the Seaview...Sparks was receiving reports from the both FS-1 and Two, along with the Continental that they had found the survivors. One thing for sure, they will need to move quick with the storm getting much worst...

Executive Officer Stu Riley was advised from Sparks that the FS-1 and two were heading back with twelve survivors both children, parents and Naval personnel having gotten caught during the storm while on leave. "Sickbay please have everything ready for the survivors." Riley said over the intercom.

"This is Doctor Mantelli, we are ready Executive officer." He replied having to be new to the Seaview having transferred in from Washington,  
state medical center Naval base. Turning 56 years of age decided to asked the Institute to come and work for them after ten years.

"Very well doctor. They will be arriving with-in the next few moments. At least for them they will have a safe Christmas." He responded with a tear falling from his right eye all choked up with emotion.

Everyone working the Control room were excited with the news of the survivors.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tuni and Swanie were having a ball inside the Continental. Doctor Jamieson having checked them over. They were doing well considered the situation. He handed them both chocolate bars and a hot drink in the containers. Lee Crane had changed his course to head for the Seaview...The situation on the island had gotten worst as the waters from the ocean had over taken half the island killing what animals were still alive.

Geoffrey Gaines was sitting next to them in the back since additional seats were added for this rescue mission. He looked over at the two of them enjoying themselves. He had no idea what was going to happen to them, as with the other survivors. No doubt they will be placed elsewhere with the island partially under water.

"How's the chocolate?" He asked wanting just a little piece.

Tuni gives him a big piece of the chocolate bar as he takes a piece and places the treat into his mouth. "Thank you." Tuni said to him as with Swanie smiling for a change.

Captain Lee Crane looked back to see the three doing really well since they were taken off the island. "We will be back on board the Seaview in 15 minutes." He smiled as Chief Sharkey was glad in a big way that they were able to do something constructed with saving them during the Christmas season. He was thinking about his wife Shane having recently married. She was back at the Institute working in the Communication Center with Admiral Nelson's best friend nickname Tish.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Seaview was filled with general excited from all of the crew members. Sickbay had set up a make shift sick bay down in the main cargo hold to have the doctors and corpsman check out the survivors and have them stay on the cots to sleep and be fed until they reach the islands to drop them off at the Naval medical base and than head on home to Santa Barbara.

Once the Continental had landed in the cargo bay number three. Doctor Jamieson with another corpsman arriving to take the three to sickbay for a full check up of shots, hot soup and sleep. While Captain Lee Crane headed for the Control room to make a full report to ONI and other authorities and including Admiral Nelson at the Institute.

"Sparks get me, Admiral Nelson at the Institute." Lee said still in his green fatigues.

"Aye Captain." He went to work on his board to call the Institute...

Admiral Nelson was in his office three days before Christmas and the Seaview was involved in the rescue operation on the island. He had felt really bad with sending them in the first place. Finishing up reading a financial report for three up and coming projects for the Naval department. He removed his specks in order to rub his tired, red eyes. He needed a break very badly after spending all day in his office.

The buzzer sounded having to be Angie his long time secretary getting ready to go on home and have dinner with her husband Derrick a naval adviser. "Sir, I have Captain Lee Crane of the Seaview on line two. It's on scramble sir." She made the announcement over the intercom.

"I will take it Angie. Have a good evening, hopefully I will be able to do the same." He presses the line to begin speaking to his friend and Captain of the Seaview. "Lee how did it go with the rescue operation?"

"Very well sir. We were able to rescue 15 in all from the island before the waters over took the island. Everyone is in relative good shape Admiral. Once we are able to drop them off at the islands Naval medical center, we will be than be heading home to Santa Barbara, California." Lee said softly with his tone of voice.

"Maybe you and the crew will be able to make it back in time for Christmas eve and the celebration at the Institute." Nelson responded.

"We will surely try Admiral. The crew is very anxious to get home to their families." Lee said with looking towards ahead of him and the Control room personnel no doubt listening into the conversation.

"Thank you, Captain and congrats on the rescue operation. It's just too bad about the damage of the island. No doubt those children found will be relocated elsewhere?" He stated with his question.

"No doubt sir. By the way is Rose Marie working at the Institute today?" He asked about his wife.

"She left hours ago to head back home to the beach house and get in more Christmas shopping. She mention that she was going to check into your present." Nelson smirked over the intercom knowing what the gift was going to be.

"I told her that I didn't need anything for Christmas accept to have her and my family alive and well for the holiday." Lee says...

"Very well Captain. Have a safe trip back to Santa Barbara. I am going to sign off and get out of here. It's been a long day for me over all. Transmission over and out." Nelson says with shutting down the communications, placing his paperwork into his brown attache case to bring home and keep in his library. Afterwards he made one quick call to Commander Rose Marie Crane at the Beach house.

A moment later...

"Harriman, is everything ok?" She was some what worried that he was going to give her bad news of sorts.

"Yeah. Everything is just fine. The Seaview should be home in three days. The rescue operation was successful Commander. And by the way how did buying the new Camaro for Lee go?" Admiral Nelson had to asked with his curiosity in tack.

"It's going to be delivered Christmas day. However the color is not red but rather a light blue. We can both use on occasions to take those rides alone."

"Just as long as the both of you are happy as with the boys for the holiday." Nelson said before saying good night to Rose Marie sitting in the back yard of the beach house watching the oldest play with his toy submarine in the sand with James...

"Good night sir." The connection ends with Admiral Nelson gets up slowly having been planted in his seat a long time.

"


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Christmas From The Heart

Chapter Four

The Seaview running at flank speed arrived at the Naval base at one of the islands to drop off the survivors in great shape. Naval personnel were waiting for them to take them to the medical center for a once over before the authorities were able to figure out what to do with them in the first place.

Radioman Geoffrey Gaines was sad with having to leave his two friends Tuni and Swanie. Though Geoffrey was getting married soon to the woman Theresa Wright Communications specialist for the Navy. They had been thinking about having a child, even though there has been issues making it not possible at this time. Gaines once getting back to his work and his life. He was thinking about an idea with wanting to try and adopt Tuni and Swanie since the parents were dead.

He had thanks Captain Crane and his group with help getting them off the island before drowning. He went looking for the two to find them in the mist of playing with the other children in the day care center. Afterwards he went to make a call to his future wife Theresa.

As for the Seaview they were heading at flank speed to head back to Santa Barbara. Captain Lee Crane was tired and in need to rest. Otherwise making one last trip to check the submarine. He stopped off at the aft crew's quarters on deck C. He heard Kowalski talking to one of the crew members on asking..."Who do you think is going to play Santa Clause at the Institute?"

Patterson sitting next to him at the table drinking coffee with others listening on. "If I had to gather a guess Ski, it would be Admiral Nelson in spite the fact he hates it dressing up as Santa."

Lee had to chuckle outside of the crew's quarters. He walked off to head for his cabin with closing the door...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Christmas Eve...

All of the Institute personnel, children and Rose Marie with Christopher, James and Lee Jr. with the nanny were sitting in the audience waiting for Santa Clause to arrive with the gifts. Rose Marie was nervous that Admiral Nelson would change his mind about playing Santa Clause.

There was silence inside when the host of the evening to make the announcement. "Ladies and Gentleman including all of the children. Santa Clause has arrived..." As the curtain opens with Santa Clause in his sledge and filled with all kinds of presents.

"HO! HO!HO! Merry Christmas..." Santa says as three elves began taking the presents out asking the children to come up to the stage to receive their present.

There was so much excitement. Rose Marie and others were saddened in the fact that the Seaview so far hasn't arrived.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Matter in fact the Seaview did finally arrived into port. Captain Lee Crane being the last with Sharkey, Morton and Commander Adams rushed to leave the submarine to head for the celebration.

Lee had his red Cobra parked asking to drive Commander Morton and Sharkey, while Commander Adams had one of the security guards give him the jeep promising to return it after the evening was over.

Lee needed to be careful with the driving. He didn't need to have an accident reaching the celebration. Everyone was excited having to be finally home.

Once finally a parking space with the parking lot filled. Lee parked having Sharkey and Chip Morton moving out...

Inside Santa Clause was a big hit with the children. Even Admiral Nelson was enjoying the part of playing Santa Clause.

Christopher and James walked up to the stage to receive their presents. When Rose Marie sitting in her seat felt a soft kiss behind her was her husband Captain Lee Crane of the Seaview. She turned to kiss him as well hard...She didn't care who was watching...They had made it back home in time for Christmas. "What did you do Lee break all kinds of speed records to get home?" She says with an exhaled of breath and the two boys excited with seeing their father back home...

"An guardian angel was watching over us to arrive home in time." Lee said with a twinkle in his eye.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the next morning for the Crane family.

Christopher, James and Lee Jr. were in the living area for where the real Christmas tree filled with ornaments, lights, seashells and other items from the beach.

Captain Lee Crane was escorted by his wife Rose Marie to out back to give her husband his Christmas present. "Lee please be patience. A few more steps.." She stated when Lee saw the Blue Cobra sitting on the sand waiting for him to get inside...

"OMG Rose! It's beautiful..." He moved over to the car and got inside to the driver seat with the keys already ready to be turned and driven off.

"Go ahead Lee. Go for a ride there is plenty of gas inside the tank to take a drive. MERRY CHRISTMAS Sweetie!" She kissed him quickly before he got inside and turning on the engine purring like a kitten.

As he takes off. She went inside to open up her gift from her husband. She picked up the small box with the red ribbon on it. First she read the card inside and opened it. "Please enjoy your Christmas gift...LOVE Lee."

She had tears in her eyes as she looked over at the boys playing with the toys and even new laptop for them to work on their homework assignments.

She opened it to find the most beautiful diamond earring shaped as Dolphins that she loves the most. She took out her pearls and placed the Dolphin earrings to take a look into the mirror in the kitchen. She loved them a great deal...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

FINALE

Radioman Geoffrey Gaines having asked his superior on whether it was all right to be married by the justice of the peace. Communications officer Theresa Wright had agreed to the idea along with the idea of adopting Tuni and Swanie.

They were enjoying themselves after the ceremony at a small restaurant with Naval friends. His superior officer Captain Gordon Lee Ho had given him news that the application to adopt Tuni and Swanie had arrived with a representative to speak with them in a few days before signing the papers.

This was the best Christmas present for the both of them...

The End


End file.
